User talk:Neil Dennis
Archive 1 Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message with a new section by typing in the message subject. Don't forget to sign your post with the ~~~~ ! Thanks! :) -- Neil Dennis|Talk 07:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply hurry up with the 10 more edits :P Basically you will need to read [[Frontierville Wiki:Character Project|'Character Project']] and [[Frontierville Wiki:Plant Project|'Plant Project']] for your tasks (when I get them finished) but for now your roll in a nutshell is to make sure all pant and character pages are complete to the best you can and with standard layouts for both. ie all animal pages have the same layout etc. Once you have completed them you will need to post the page link on the [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] page. Their job is to double check all images are the correct image and saved as such and licensed then they pass the page to the Chronology Project where they will double check the levels require and neighbors etc, who then pass it on to the Page Summary Project who check the summary on the page and make sure it's complete. They in turn pass it to the Crammer Project who check the spelling is either the same as in the game (if that's the case) or American English, they then pass it to the Reference project who check all page links are complete and categories assigned. They pass it to the Stub project who's job is to make sure pages are place to the right project and once it's got back to them they remove the stub and pass it to the Page complete project which is really just a list of all pages that have been completed. Hopefully the projects between Images and Stub will be quick as I'm hoping that the stuff be done right before it gets to them and they really just a QA process I have finished the Collections project page.Collection Project Goals have an extra project which is called Masked Project who's job it is to make sure the goal can be searched for by either the Goal Name or the Goal Title. A long process (hopefully not really) but our QA and standards will be the best on the net. Plus when I chat with Z about the official status we can prove we have better QA than they do :). not that I would say that to them :) What are your thoughts? -- 08:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) It better be the best TPT site on the net -- 08:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Great You will have to copy from another one and edit it because that's what I would have to do -- 08:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ok great. Don't forget to list the pages you working on in the projects. I also chnaged your user rights. -- Update I have finished the character project page -- 10:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Page Name you may wish to add the goal title as well as the goal name. Sometimes the page name is the goal name other times it is the goal title -- 02:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) We need a new logo to replace Cool -- Someone from wiki uploaded a new logo :) -- Plant Project Hi Dennis Just letting you know I have finished the first page of the Plant Project. I still have to do the breakdown pages but at least it's a start. -- Reply What's wrong with it? -- 04:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Plant Hi Neil Yes you are correct and they will go on the specialty pages. I hope to get them done some time today. I just read my last comment I wrote before sorry about that. I think it didn't read as I meant. What do you think about making the site so that only logged in users can edit, everyone can search and look but to edit they need to sign in? Have a look at the Beaver Valley??????????????????????? -- rename The name of the main icon should be Goal_page_Name-icon.png not the goal title. If you need to rename the pic you need a good reason as the only way to get the icon there is to call it page_Name-icon To rename an image click on the image then there's a magnifying glass bottom right of the popup and it opens the image and the you can rename it there. If the Goal Name and Title there should be a redirect for one of them (according to our mask policy ) that way if someone searches for either then the find the same page. We have a lot of work to do. -- 03:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) It's on the edit drop down menu -- 04:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) level template if you just replace the ? the the level number then it makes a link to that level's page -- 04:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) reply you have both rollback and patroller rights. so i don't know-- 04:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I just double checked and you do have those rights so by all means speak to them -- Plant projects Hi Neil I have completed the plant projects and just have user boxes to complete. Anyone helping can use either the userbox for the specialty project or if they can use the userbox for the plant project itself -- automatic redirect Hi. Only admins (and various staff positions) have the ability to suppress redirects when doing page moves; rollback and patroller rights do not include that. You can see a complete list of the rights each group has . -- Wendy (talk) 14:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :The page I linked before is the official Wikia list of rights associated with each group. It does not show patroller as having the right to suppress the redirects. The local page you link was created by the admin here and I do not know where he got the information on it. -- Wendy (talk) 20:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::The local admin copied the page I made on the FarmVille Wiki (see here), and on that wiki patrollers have that ability. On this subject, the page should be updated and linked to the page on the FarmVille Wiki to give proper attribution... 18:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Neil I just checking with Ajraddatz about whether I can do it or if wikia staff have to. -- I have got wiki to add it so you should be right to go now -- Debris Project Hi Neil I removed the Debris from the plant project as it has more than just plants and made it it's own project -- userboxes All that did was change the overall background of the list of userboxes on my profile. I personally don't like tan. However the reason is that they had always been blue so when I made new ones I kept them the same. Uniformity across the whole wiki. Maybe green or a lighter tan. try a few but we do need to list them all in one location so if we want to change something we can go there and find them all rather than have to search for each one individually. not all called userboxes some are contribution boxes and probably other names as well. I did start to list them on one page but then went of on an administration tangent. plus the background of all the charts/tables is blue.-- Goals Hi Neil Just make sure you don't call a goal Part ?? of ?? if that's not what it's called. Some were just called Goal I not Goal I of ??. I thought you were working on the plants etc? -- reply Yep it does. Apparently we can make our own as weel if you want to think about that. Did you think any more about the userbox colors? I want to change some of them but we have enough to do.--